uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
National Express Dundee
Travel Dundee is a bus operator based in Dundee, Scotland and operates services mainly within Dundee City. It is a wholly owned subsidiary of National Express Group. Future - National Express Group re-branding On 11 November 2007, National Express Group announced plans to re-brand their UK bus service companies (including Travel Dundee) under the National Express identity, the new name will be National Express Dundee. History The company has its origins in the Dundee and District Tramways Company, which commenced horse tram operations on August 30, 1877. Steam traction was adopted in 1885. On June 1, 1899 the company was compulsorily acquired by the local municipality to become Dundee City Tramways. The system was electrified between 1900 and 1902. From 1922 motor buses began to be operated in addition to the trams. The tram system continued to be extended until 1933, but was finally abandoned on October 21, 1956. Buses replaced the trams, and the department changed its name to Dundee Corporation Transport. Local government reorganisation meant that the bus operation passed to Tayside Regional Council from May 16, 1975. In spite of the change of name, the council's bus operations were confined to the Dundee area.David G Wilson, Buses of Eastern Scotland, 2nd edition, Manchester, 1981 In preparation for the introduction of bus deregulation in October 1986, an "arms-length" company was formed in the previous year: Tayside Public Transport Company Ltd, which used the fleetname "Tayside Buses". In 1991 it was bought out by employees, and in February 1997 the company was sold to the National Express Group, becoming Travel Dundee.Stewart J Brown, Buses in Britain, London, 1993 Peter White, Bus and coach deregulation and privatization in Great Britain, with particular reference to Scotland, Journal of Transport Geography, Vol. 6, No. 2, pp. 135-141, 1998 Travel Dundee has been a contractor for Scottish Citylink form many years. However, shortly after the formation of a joint venture between Citylink and Stagecoach on 28 November 2005, Travel Dundee's services were stopped. They were reinstated at short notice from 9 January 2006 when extra journeys were added to Service M91 from Perth Bus Station direct to Edinburgh. In May 2006, they started operating journeys on the M90 Service (Perth bus station - Kinross - Dunfermline - Edinburgh). Route List Please See National Express Dundee Route List Subsidiary companies Travel Greyhound Travel Greyhound is the coaching subsidiary which offers a range of coaches and buses for hire. Greyhound Luxury Coaches was a trading name for T D Alexander and Sons (Scotland) Limited, who commenced operations in 1960. The business was acquired by Tayside Public Transport on August 13, 1990, and was originally rebranded as Tayside Greyhound.D J Slater, Major PSV Operators 4: Scotland and Ireland, Birmingham, 1991 G&N Wishart G & N Wishart provides rural bus & coach services in the county of Angus, from its base in Friockheim. References External links *National Express Dundee *National Express Category:Bus transport in Scotland Category:Transport in Dundee Category:National Express Bus Operations in the UK